BBQ So-Hot-a-Summer Grillagrillathon
Every summer the Revengerists undertake their most grueling, time-consuming, powerful, and for some deadly endeavor. The Annual Revengerists BBQ So-Hot-a-Summer Grillagrillathon. Started back before the O'Dangerous Times and some time in the future, it is a celebration of several past, future, and alternate reality victories by the Revengerists team and allies. These celebrations include; Breshvic and Commodore Bob's victory over the Robot War for the Future, remembrance of Labour's sacrifices during Labour Day, the defeat of all evil someday, and staving off the Mayan Apocalypse of Two-thousand-and-Twelve, among others. It is unknown the exact reason they simultaneously celebrate so many different events; is it because of Timefuckery? Is it retconning of the Canon? Is it because they have lost the true meaning of BBQ cookouts? Is it due to the convergence of so many time periods and geographic locations into a plasmic-shifting nigh-physical realm? Is it because they all get too drunk to remember? All of the above? It is impossible to know. Because it takes place at a Nexus of All Realities, technically it is not an ''annual ''tradition, as each and every one of these events happens at the same time over time, but feeble mortal minds must chronologically place them into an order recognizable by human cognizance. Each "time" the event is held, several traditions recur or grow in import, such as; *Dr Tasty recounts the hilarious and somber story of Labour, even if it is not truly Labor Day *South Side Santa wins every binge-eating contest with his indominatable stomach powers of steel *Grillmeisters usually confuse the term 'grillagrillathon' for 'grill a gorilla-thon', with zany results *Bob Coffee makes a drunken mess of himself *frisbee golf ends horribly *members who are not experiencing events in sequential order are confused by the seemingly randomness of causality *magic users and higher-dimensional adepts like Breshvic and Der Kirche pull temporospacial pranks on others *Dr Tasty eats all the pies (just like any day) *many Interns die, even though they are not technically invited *every real, historical, extant, extinct and fictional brand of beer is acquired *Jim Vivas always says he is going to come, but then always has some better party to go to at the last minute *the name of the event itself keeps getting longer and longer, until the final recitation of it takes up all of time itself to finish in a mind-numbing paradox *several villains crash the party, repeating the same miserable time loop wherein they are discovered, a horrific battle ensues, many innocent civilians die, and everyone has a good laugh at those who are neither dead nor alive but in a constant flux of both, a superposition of possible rest states *Nova Dude explodes The Revengerists have perfected the art of BBQing with their access to divine and arcane knowledge, including; *an infinite strange loop of cookouts past, present and future *Misstress Hammeats' mysterious pork powers *The rigorous laboratory testing of various Superfoods *Commodore Bob's research notes after his weekend infiltrating the City of Meat *Breshvic Penicillin's mystical knowledge of the dark sandwich arts during his time as the Patron Saint of Sandwichmaking *Revengerist Lab samples from the faraway Meat Planet, despite Dr Tasty insisting that they aren't from there because he's "never been to space" FUN FACT! The combined food required for this event not only creates a massive gravity well, it also exceeds the theoretically maximum amount of matter possible to exist in the Omniverse! Many celebrity Awesomes have been invited from throughout time and space, including the Alien Cat Queen, Groucho Marx, Hunter S Thompson, Epic Beard Man, Queen Elizabeth, Teddy Roosevelt, and many, many more. Strangely, the '''Revengerists BBQ So-Hot-a-Summer Grillathon '''is never depicted in the Comics, only referenced as an event that 'will happen' at some point. There has been at least one episode of the Revengerists Podcast recorded from this event, though it is unknown if this is the ''same ''event as all others, or existing in a pocket dimension somewhere in Europe. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Revengerists